


once upon a time in Remnant

by Celestialpricess



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Too Many Ideas, looking for a co writer!, prompts, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialpricess/pseuds/Celestialpricess
Summary: Hey Guys, as you probably have noticed I haven't updated in a while now. No I haven't dropped any of my other stories and I will update as soon as inspiration strikes me again, BUT in the meantime I have a bunch of story ideas I would love to hear if you'd like them or if anyone wants to co write them with me!





	1. Rose Repair service

Weiss may be an heiress and future CEO and she knows how to use a computer, at least the basics and what she needs but she has no idea what to do when she has technical difficilises she just can't solve no matter how much she looks online for Solutions! So she is more than a regular Customer for Ruby and her repair Service- Weiss even has her on speed dial!


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby published a new song. Her two ex girlfriends both think she wrote the song about them (none of them would be against this idea) and now everyone is waiting for Rubys response to this. But is the song really about them?


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby loves to make youtube videos where she secretly films the reactions of other people.

Like her row of videos where she has intentionally awkward conversations on the phone while on the escalator or a lift.

Weiss secretly thinks it's funny but would never admit this.


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss is dating/marrying a vampire without knowing it! She thinks Ruby is just naturally eternally young and give off this over worldly vibes. And she is very oblivious to all the supernatural things happening around her. Since there always seems to be a logical explanation for everything going on she has no reason to question most things when she is so happy.


End file.
